


Bean

by wllgardners



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wllgardners/pseuds/wllgardners
Summary: "Do not fuck him on my bean bag chair." Very silly fic inspired bythispost





	Bean

From the second Leanne caught the sight of her best friend carrying a big green beanbag chair with him inside the Emergency Room, it was almost as if she could sense the amount of headache that gigantic thing, and its owner, would bring her. He stopped on his tracks mid way through the crowded entrance hall, his head moving from side to side as he seeked for someone in particular. Of course it was her, didn’t matter how much she mentally begged against it, Jesse would always find a way to include her on whatever quirky stuff he was up to this time.

 

She marched towards him, retributing the small smile he offered her once the chief nurse spotted his friend. Now standing beside the man holding the irregular shaped chair, Leanne placed both her hands on her waist, her eyes fixated on him, demonstrating curiosity. 

 

“What the hell is this?” she questioned, although maybe it was best if she didn’t know. 

 

“A beanbag chair,” Jesse snapped back with irony while slightly shaking the item, showing it to her.

 

“I can see that,” she rolled her eyes at her best friend. “I mean, why did you bring this hideous thing to work today?”

 

“About that…” the sass once present in his voice quickly faded away, being replaced by that tone Leanne knew so well; he was going to call in a favor. Jesse shifted on his position and pressed the beanbag chair against the left portion of his ribcage so he could free one hand and place it on her arm. “I was wondering if you could take this home with y-”

 

“Absolutely no,” she trailed him off in a irritated matter while escaping from his touch.

 

“Leanne, come on,” the nurse pleaded. After a brief moment of pause, he proceeded to explain with details. “I’m remodeling my apartment, I need somewhere to leave this for a while.”

 

“That,” the brunette woman pointed at the amorphous item with disdain. “Isn’t going anywhere near my house.” 

 

“Then keep it in your office. It won’t take more than a couple of days, I promise,” Mama requested rather desperately. 

 

“Fine...” Leanne conceded with a heavy sigh. The head of the nurses had done so much for her over the course of the years, storing that ridiculous chair for a little while seemed like a small way to pay it back. Annoyed, she continued. “Two days, Jesse. If you don’t take this crap out of my office in two days, I’m throwing it away.”

 

“You got it, Daddy.” he nodded in response, tapping lightly on her shoulder twice. “Thank you very much,”

 

“Whatever,” she muttered to herself as her hand grasped on the backpack strap hanging on her chest. Strolling down the hallway towards the locker room, she heard from afar Mama’s last arrangement for the beanbag chair.

 

_ “Hey, Sugar Bear, take this to Dr. Rorish’s office, please.” _

 

\--

 

The dark skies from another busy night at Angels Memorial were slowly being colored by the warmer morning hues. Shift was practically over, the day staff was already taking over the new patients while those who had been in the hospital for a little longer were finishing getting treated by the graveyard workers. All there was left for Leanne was to sign some reports about the residents work in the past eight hours and she’d be going home at last.

 

Stepping inside the office, her hand reached for the switch, filling the darkened room with some light. An annoyed groan escaped her lips when her eyes once again found that ugly beanbag chair still standing in front of the couch. With each passing day she hated that thing more, never again would she repeat the mistake of holding things for Jesse.

 

Leanne sat on her chair and tried to focus on the task at hand, she studied the reports carefully, eventually signing them or putting in a pile meant to be returned to the residents for review. She had gone through most of them when a couple of knocks on her door, followed by a familiar figure sliding inside the room, distracted her momentarily. 

 

Ethan smiled warmly at her, his arms crossing on his chest as his gaze fell on the flashy item on the floor. “Has this always been here?” he joked, obtaining nothing but an eyeroll from her.

 

“I’m going to kill him,” she stated angrily, causing the man in front of her to snort. “I mean it. A couple of days, he said. This crap has been here for three weeks now.”

 

“It’s not that bad. I think it has some style,” he nodded with his head to the object and watched as her gaze landed on it. She shook her head to the sides. “I was thinking of getting one of these for me.”

 

“Buy a beanbag chair and I’m leaving you,” she voiced firmly. Ethan’s reply was to raise his arms, palms turned to her in a defensive mannerism.

 

“Okay… But you can’t stop me from testing it while I wait for you,” he added, witnessing her shrug in response not much after.

 

The army doctor lowered himself and let his body to weigh down on the malleable surface. His girlfriend glared at him, getting a dorky smile in return before he picked up his cell phone and swiped to unlock it. 

 

“I won’t take long,” she mumbled as her head dropped to stare at the papers on her desk.

 

Except she did. It was taking her forever to go through those files, at least that’s how it felt for an impatient man shifting relentlessly on the green unusual chair. He sighed loudly after a while, his phone not enough to entertain him anymore.

 

“Bored?” her flat voice felt like music to his ears, for it broke the deafening silence.

 

“A little,” his tone wasn’t convincing. He stared at her now, hoping she’d raise her eyes to him at some point. When she didn’t, he insisted on talking. “Why do you hate beanbag chairs so much?”

 

“It’s a long story involving college freshmen, brownie pots and vomit on my hair. You don’t want to know,” even though she answered, her focus was all on the last few sheets in her hand.

 

“I  _ really _ do,” he remarked curiously. All she did was chuckle softly at him. “Seriously, this is very comfortable. You should sit on it.”

 

“Thanks but no, I’m fine with my chair,” she replied in a scoff. 

 

“Maybe you could sit on me while I sit here, then,” he wasn’t exactly planning on muttering these words, they kind of came out naturally. In hindsight, it wasn’t a bad idea at all. Best part was, he finally got her attention.

 

Her instant reaction was to look over the reading glasses she wore, only to find him smirking mischievously at her. “That bored, huh?” she sighed slightly in surprise.

 

Ethan shrugged before cocking his eyebrow at her suggestively. “Think of it, that’s a great way to back at Jesse.”

 

She folded her hands on the desk, finally raising her head to face him fully. “And you’re comfortable with me using you as sex toy to get revenge on Jesse?”

 

“It’s for a good cause,” that little teasing sparkle on his blue eyes had a bigger effect on her than any of them supposed.

 

“As tempting as this is…” Leanne bit her lower lip, using the time to reorganize her thoughts, that by now were on far more interesting things than paperwork and the stupid chair dilemma. “We’re still at work and I still have things to do.”

 

“Okay,” he simply put, inevitably astonishing her. “I’ll take a nap. Wake me up when you finish,” oddly enough, his seeming indifference to what just happened was the last push necessary. 

 

She secretly wanted him to insist. He knew that, so he’d tease the hell out of her. Ball was on her court now.

 

Ethan shut his eyes close, though he could still feel her gaze on him. In the newfound quietness, he could practically hear her breathing getting more labored over the next few seconds. When the metal of her chair creaked, meaning she’d probably got up, he opened his eyelids again, only to catch her standing up behind her desk.

 

“I won’t mind taking a little work home,” she breathed out, flashing him a smirk similar to the one plastered on his face not long ago. 

 

He licked his suddenly dry lips at the sight of her abandoning everything and pacing to him. She unzipped her Angels jacket and slid it off her shoulders, tossing the item of clothing on the couch behind him. He tapped on his lap a couple of times as the corners of his mouth twitched up in a satisfied smile.

 

She adjusted herself to sit on his lap, both her knees buried on the irregular surface of the beanbag chair on each side of him. Her face dipped and she captured both his cheeks with her hands as their lips crashed intently.

 

From that moment on, things escalated rather quickly. The heat between the two lovers increased exponentially with each new touch. When their mouths parted, he kissed down her neck, evoking poorly concealed hums from the brunette woman. His warm hands crawled up her back from under her blouse, which not long after was left to the ground. She managed to drive him nearly insane with her palms roaming all through his torso and shoulders, his t-shirt also being discarded to the side soon. 

 

Once his fingers were grasping on the hook of her black bra, mere seconds after sliding its straps down her arms, an unexpected sound of the door swinging open harshly startled them. Leanne looked over her shoulder, only to see Jesse covering his eyes with his hand.

 

“I didn’t came here to see  _ that _ ,” the nurse’s tone showed his disgust. “What are you two doing?”

 

“J-Jesse, it’s not wh-” Ethan tried to explain what definitely didn’t need to be explained.

 

“It is exactly what you’re thinking,” Leanne interrupted her boyfriend. As she pulled the straps back up and collected her blouse from the floor, she taunted her best friend. “Finally found a good use to your beanbag chair.”

 

Jesse’s gag reflex in return has made the last three weeks worth. Revenge was indeed good.

 

“Get dressed, we gotta talk,” Mama said in between his teeth, still trying to manage the nauseating feeling on his stomach. “Tell me when you’re done,” the shorter man stomped to the hallway, shutting the door harshly as he did so.

 

Several minutes later, the door was yanked open again, this time from the inside. Jesse stepped into the room, he avoided making eye contact with his best friend, who stood not more than a couple feet away from him. Instead, his gaze fell on the man still sat on his beanbag chair. Ethan was intensely blushed, in a way the nurse had never seen before, his usual cocky expression was nowhere to be found. When realizing the taller man was uncomfortably holding her jacket over his groin, Jesse felt like throwing up again. His favorite furniture had been officially ruined for good.

 

Shooting an infuriated glare at Leanne, the chair’s owner stated in an exasperated tone. “Do not fuck him on my beanbag chair.”

 

“That would never had happened if you had kept your word, now would it?” her mocking voice was enough to piss Mama off even more. “Besides, we haven’t gone that far. Don’t worry.”

 

“I don’t care. From now on, everytime I look at it, I’ll remember your sickening make out session,” the nurse’s hands motioned rapidly up in the air, a reflection of his anger state. “If you wanted the chair gone, you should have said it.”

 

“I did, a million freaking times!” now it was the intensity of her voice that rose. 

 

“Good, because I’m taking this away right now!” Jesse shouted and turned his back to his best friend. Pointing to Ethan, he continued, still angry. “Hop off, boy toy.”

 

The other man nodded and obliged to Mama's command. He got up and awkwardly paced closer to Leanne. His body arched a little bit to the front in order to hide the reason of his embarrassment, although, in all honesty, the last few minutes were enough to basically kill the mood.

 

Jesse retrieved the green beanbag chair from the ground, his face wrinkling in disgust at the item. “Ugh, I don’t think there’s enough alcohol in this world to sterilize this. I’ll have to throw It away.”

 

He flashes one more bitter stare at the couple. The pair had their eyes locked on the floor, shame and guilt starting to bubble on their faces. With a heavy sigh, Mama leaves the room in silent, not bothering to look back nor close the door.

 

“I’ve learned my lesson,” Ethan muttered calmly while staring at the close door, causing her to furrow her brows at him in confusion. “We can’t get frisky at work, we’re always getting caught.”

 

“First time was nowhere as bad as this one,” the comical hint on her voice got him to turn his head at her. She snorted, propelling him to chuckle at the situation. Eventually they were laughing at how ridiculously awkward this had all turned out to be.

 

\--

 

In the following night, it was Leanne’s turn to seek for Jesse on the busy halls of Angels. They hadn’t talked since the incident earlier this morning, the man hasn’t answered any of her texts all day. Maybe he had the right to be pissed, but so did she. The sooner they let stubbornness behind and moved on, the better.

 

“Mama, don’t you dare walk past me,” she stated with conviction once the man rushed towards the locker room entrance, pretending to be oblivious to her presence at first.

 

“What?” Jesse replied harshly.

 

“Don’t you think it’s time we put our differences aside?” she raised an eyebrow at him. “We’re not good at this staying mad thing.”

 

“No, we’re not…” the nurse’s tone was nonchalant as he breathed out. “Just please, keep your sexual life away from my stuff.”

 

“As long as you keep your stuff away from my office,” Leanne offered him her hand. He shook it, a new agreement was settled.

 

When the woman’s face lit up in a grin, Jesse allowed himself to giggle lightly. They definitely weren’t made for serious fights. It was fantastic to go back to normal.

 

“So, did you really throw it away?”

 

“Not yet, I’ll put it directly in the garbage truck the tomorrow morning,” he answered as the duo began strolling their way inside the locker room.

 

“Wait…” her hand grasped on his shoulder and the nurse stared at her bewildered. “Could you lend me the beanbag chair then? It’s not like you’re using it.”

  
Jesse rolled his eyes, biting the inside of his cheeks to suppress a laughter, something his friend didn’t hold back. “Alright. You discard It afterward, though.”


End file.
